Alpha Mate
by AlphaBait1990
Summary: Who would have thought a one night stand would change my life forever? I never did i never thought I'd be pulled into a world dark and more alive than the one i was living or that the love of my life was a part of it but he was and now there was not turning back. I belonged to a Hale the only problem was I was I always ended up with the wrong kind of guys. (A love triangle)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I had family in Beacon Hills but that wasn't what drew me here two years ago when I graduated High school this place felt like home even more than home did. I was born here back in the day back in the 90's. I was fit and took ballet and gymnastic and owned a little shop where I sold little charms and things and in back I had yoga classes. I was a country girl born and raised but boy I loved fashion and men in leather with tattoos. So on this outing with my girls I saw him in his leather jacket I saw danger and power trouble and that was what I liked.

"Look at sexy in the leather coat," said Onna.

I came back to the table with my Jack and doctor pepper. "What are we looking at," I followed my little group's eyes to the end of the bar. "Oh my god yummy he is rocking that leather coat screaming run your fingers through my hair while I nibble on your neck," I said practically growling.

The man smiled a perfect white smile as he drank his beer.

"My god if this man has an accent I am going to praise Jesus," purred Georgia.

"Ladies that is a man and he is dangerous in all the right ways you let him take you home," I laughed before heading out for a smoke.

I was almost at the end of my American Spirit on the deck of the bar.

"What is a lovely woman like you doing with one of those between those lovely lips," his voice was full of sass.

I turned around and there was leather jacket with a beer in his hand. "They are organic besides I only smoke socially," I said with more sass.

"You're sassy I like that," he said.

I smiled putting out my smoke I drank my drink ready to get another "Well then you're in the right place for it," I said walking to the door.

"What if I said it makes me want to go home with you," he said with a seductive tone.

I looked in his eyes fuck they were blue sexy blue. "I'd say do something to make me want to take you home," I teased as I went inside.

"Skye, you are just in time for fire ball shots," yelled Onna.

"The lady bartender said they were out," I said.

"Skye, you hit on her boyfriend," said Georgia.

"What a bitch I am," I said doing the shot.

"Oh my god yummy leather jacket is totally watching you Skye," said Onna.

I turned and looked at him smiling "Well ladies that's because he is trying to take me home," I said.

"Why are you still here," they all asked at once.

"Well ladies he has to earn it," I said.

 **Peter's point of view**

I had felt something outside a small pulse of power it was her Skye had the small pulse of power not only that she would make a great beta because she was smart.

"Alright blue eyes do you cuddle," she asked.

Skye had snuck up on me "I do," I said.

"I hope you screw as well as you look blue eyes," she said in my ear.

"I thought I had to earn it," I asked her stunned by her foreword nature.

Her hand felt my thigh "So earn it," she challenged.

I stood up slowly putting my arm around her waist I jerked her close slowly leaning down starring into her dark brown eyes. Slowly my lips brushed hers then I moved my nose down smelling her neck I kissed her neck then nibbled it like she had commented. A soft moan left her lips as she ran her fingers through my hair. Skye's loft was a block away from the bar it was taking them forever because she couldn't stop kissing me.

"If you don't stop I am going to take you on the sidewalk," I growled ready to screw her right there.

Skye nipped my neck "Did you just growl could you get any sexier," she cooed.

"The faster we get there the faster you'll see sweetheart," I said.

Skye pulled on me leading me to a little building that had a sigh for yoga and a trinket shop. Unlocking the door she pulled me upstairs it was well decorated loft. "There is water in the fridge I just want to freshen up," she said rushing to what I thought was her bedroom.

"Take your time," I told her.

Listening I heard her take a quick shower brush her teeth and change all while praising herself for being a hottie. My hair was still wet from my shower I smelled like her and soap.

Taking off my coat and boots sitting on her sectional I relaxed.

Skye stepped out in a satin robe that was royal blue and under that she had on a lace slip in black "You look right at home blue eyes," she said.

"Peter," I told her.

"So we are sharing names," she asked.

"Don't you want to know the name you'll be moaning," I asked.

"Cocky aren't you." she said walking over to sit by me.

"Are you going to tell me yours," I asked leaning over and kissing her neck.

"Skye," she said feeling my back muscles.

I nuzzled her neck "Beautiful," I said.

Skye moaned from me nuzzling her neck I growled. "That is so sexy" she said pushing me back.

I smiled as she mounted me and kissed me passionately I growled again when she grabbed my junk giving it a hard squeeze before she rubbed her sex against it. Fuck she was going to make me cum in my jeans like a teenager. I gripped the couch and let her continue until she moaned against my lips and I smelled her sweetness fill the air. I was ready and so was she lifting her up with no effort I took her to the bedroom stripping our clothes I stared at her body.

"You are arousing," i growled.

Skye smiled biting her index finger nail. "You are steamy and seductive now get down here and give me what I want," she growled back before grabbing a condom from her night stand tossing it at me.

"Do you think I am just going to half ass this? Sweetheart," I said going on my knees gripping her ankles i pulled her to the edge of the bed. "I pleasure my woman," I said nipping her inner thigh.

"Who said I was your woman blue eyes," she moaned.

"You'll want to be," I said nipping her other thigh.

"You're sure of yourself," she said."

"I'm sure of my skills,"I said as I kissed her pink glistening pussy.

 **Skye's point of view**

I gripped the bed spread wider arching my back my legs over his shoulders with his hands feeling my chest. My toes curled and I moaned his name dizzy with lust. He kissed up my body slowly smelling me before capturing my mouth with his and filling me with a deep thrust. He nuzzled my neck speeding up to a pace that made me peak only for him to slow and begging to build me up again.

 **Peter's point of view**

I felt the wolf howling to bite her claim her with every roll of my hips and the way her greedy pussy pulled me in. If I could cum it would ease the wolf. Skye moaned kissing my neck then nipping it and I came with a growl and her womb tightened and she dug her nails into the flesh on my lower back. I realized that underneath me right then was a woman equal to me sexually a perfect beta and I'd be damned if I let her get away from me.

Skye kissed me "That blue eyes, was one of the best sexual encounter I've ever had," she said.

I moved to the side of her "So do you want to be my woman," I asked.

"Nope," she lied.

"Liar," I said smelling it.

"Shhh, its sleep and cuddle time," she said.

"Let's clean up first I don't want to dirty your sheets," I said.

Skye had fallen asleep with her face nuzzled into my neck and my arm around her waist holding her close.

"Peter if you squeeze me any tighter I am going to bruise," mumbled Skye.

I relaxed my mind loosening my grip Skye rolled over.

"Spoon blue eyes," she said.

I did smelling her neck holding her tight but my mind still raced. If I turned her she could be mine tending to me and my pack. But Kate and Chris could find her and kill her I shouldn't care I could find a new beta to tend me and my pack but I wanted her.

"Skye, what if I told you that I could give you a gift that would make you stronger," I asked her.

"I'd ask what the catch is," she said.

"There isn't one," I lied.

"I'd say you lie now get some sleep you're rather warm and I would prefer to not kick you out for not letting me sleep," she groaned.

I smelled her neck and she wiggled closer to me rubbing my cock with her warm ass "Do you want me to sleep or take you from behind I'm getting mixed signals," I teased.

Skye rolled over and moved on top of me kissing me "I thought you'd never catch on," she moaned reaching in the nightstand for another condom.

This time she had been in control and the way she worked me felt unbelievable I was surprised the wolf wasn't trying to come out I was satisfied. Skye tamed the beast inside me for now I was tired when I came and she collapsed on me. Finally we fell asleep with her half on me with her hair right under my nose and her chest on mine.

 **Skye's point of view**

I was a wake before him which gave me time to wash his clothes and leave out a towel for him with a note telling him I was downstairs for yoga class.

"Okay everyone downward dog then end with deep breathing," I said turning down the heat.

"Hey Skye, how did last night go," asked Onna.

I smiled "He is upstairs naked in my bed sleeping right now," I said.

"Then go up there right now," yelled Georgia.

 **Peter's point of view**

I heard her in the kitchen "Aunt Mel I'm whispering because there's a man in the other room that is sleeping. Bring him I just met him I am not going to torture him by bringing him home for dinner," Skye laughed.

I smiled smelling the lemon in the air.

"I made the lemon bars now I am working on the raspberry and black berry ones as we speak I'll be there at 6 love you," she said hanging up.

I got up and smiled she washed my clothes putting my things on the stand taking the towel she left me I showered.

 **Skye's point of view**

He walked out in his socks and jeans buttoning up his light blue shirt. "Good afternoon blue eyes," I said.

"Good afternoon Sweetheart," he said like Humphrey Bogart.

"Oh he likes old movies," I said.

He was behind me moving my hair smelling my neck "I do like them," he said kissing my neck.

"Try this lemon bar," I said giving him a warm lemon bar.

He took a bite then moaned "You can bake," he said.

"Cooking is my passion," I told him.

"You're not cooking all this for me are you," he asked.

"No I have a dinner with my Aunt Mel tonight. Speaking of it would you like to come," I asked him.

"Do you want me to come," he asked.

"It's up to you," I said.

"I think I'll come then," he said.

I turned in his arms "I think you like me Peter," I said.

He smiled "I want to know did you make theses from scratch," he asked.

"Listen its 4 and I have to finish these bars so if you want you can go do things dinner is at 6," I told him.

"I'll be back at 5," he said kissing me.

He tasted like lemon he was yummy "You taste like lemon," I said.

"So do you want to be my woman," he asked me.

"I smiled "Nope," I said.

"Liar you're my woman," he said kissing my neck.

"Bite me blue eyes," I said.

He nipped me "Don't tease," he said.

I pulled him close barring my neck for more kisses.

 **Peter's point of view**

I moved her out of the kitchen to the living room kissing her neck making her moan my eyes wear glowing I could feel it one bite and she was mine. I squeezed my eyes shut "I should go now," I said.

"No," she moaned kissing me fishing for a condom.

I flipped her over ripping open the back of her yoga pants bending her over the arm of the couch I buried my cock into her pussy over and over. Skye held herself up moaning

"Don't stop," she cried out when I slowed down.

"I'm not wearing a condom Skye I need to stop before we have a problem," I groaned.

"Please Peter I am almost there," she pleaded.

I continued until she came groaning my name in a soft breath I pull out of her still hard still needing release. I never expected her to help me find it the way she did pushing me in the chair she was on her knees in front of me.

"Relax Peter, I have other ways to make you cum," she said going down on my swollen cock her mouth was hot and wet like her pussy. Skye swirled her tongue around my tip and I gripped the arms of the chair. Down the back of her throat she took me all in not gagging the thing that made me lose it was her raking her teeth down my cock making me moan and cum in her mouth she let me fill it and I watched her choke it down.

"What are you taking for vitamins Blue eyes that was a lot and it was sweet," she laughed.

Skye got up going into the kitchen she washed me down with a glass of coconut milk "That was really good Skye I feel great," I said fixing myself inside my jeans.

"You are ridiculously sweet Peter my teeth hurt," she laughed going into the bathroom I heard the shower.

I walked in watching her scrub her body through the glass I opened the door to get a better look at her she was looking at me and I watched her rinse off the honey almond soap.

"I could eat you up," I growled god if she only knew I really could.

"Promise," she teased me.

I smiled "I'll be back later and I keep my promises Skye," i said kissing her before I left the bathroom and got my shoes on then left her to bake.

At 5:30pm I came back she buzzed me in when I got up stairs I saw her. Skye's dark blonde hair was curled hanging on her shoulders with it looking soft and free I wondered if the curl was natural. She had on a black summer dress with pink roses the dress stopping mid thigh flowing out with thin straps. Mary Jane's in black was her choice shoe Skye was lovely no the woman was downright sexy but I noticed that in the bar right now I noticed the triskelion on her right shoulder. She had about 3 inches of my family's symbol on her.

"Sweetheart I didn't notice your tattoo what does it mean," I asked her.

"My triskelion well its Greek and Celtic so it could mean the three fates. The mind the body the spirit or if you like wolves and I do I love them Alpha, beta, and omega. I got it at 18 with a friend it was for fun it has meaning all my tattoos do otherwise I wouldn't get them," she told me.

I smelled sadness on her was Laura a friend of hers I felt guilty so I kissed her neck then behind her ear and she shivered leaning back into me. "I like it," I said picking her up and putting her on the counter.

"Peter, What are you doing," she asked me as I pulled off her panties.

I lifted her dress and kissed her trident tattoo before burring my face in her pussy making her grip the counter as I sucked on her clit gently making her moan. "Peter, you are insatiable," she moaned.

"Cum for me Skye," I growled against her pussy.

I satisfied myself for an hour tasting her honey making her happy.

Skye cleaned herself up washing her hands "Well we should get going right after I put all these bars in the container," she said.

"Sweetheart you made enough for an army," I said.

"I like them for breakfast in the morning so half are for me," she said.

I sat in the front seat of her Mustang I was rubbing her thigh soft and warm I loved it I went higher up she never did put her panties back on she was still wet. I started fingering her as she drove dangerous I know but I wanted to please her.

"God Peter your going to make me crash the car," she moaned.

"Pull over baby we have time I need to fuck you right now," I growled fingering her harder.

Skye pulled off to a large shoulder shutting off the car "Make me cum," she moaned.

I did I made her cum as I sucked on her neck.

"There is a condom in my purse," she moan.

I fished it out putting it on my pants were around my ankles she was on my cock riding me "I love your pussy," I growled.

"I'm going to cum Peter," she moaned.

"Go ahead baby," I said.

"What are you doing to me I want you touching me and fucking me it's all I can think about," she moaned.

Skye came gripping the back of the seat "Oh...ah...ooh...fuck Peter," she moaning into my neck and I came.

We fixed ourselves "That should get us through dinner," I teased before we started driving again. I was starting to recognize the neighborhood and I wanted to slap myself when we pulled into Scott's driveway.

Scott heard the car pull up to the house "Skye's here," announced Scott.

Stiles fumbled up beside him "Is she wearing a dress? Can you see her legs," he asked.

"Boys get out there and help her with the treats you know she made a ton for John and Stiles and us," yelled Melissa.

John looked out the window "She brought a date he's helping. Go set the table boys," John told them.

They began to set the table.

"Do you think I smell okay? Its Axe dark chocolate do I smell good? Will you smell me," rambled Stiles.

"No," said Scott in annoyance.

"Does this shirt compliment my eyes," asked Stiles.

"Dude she's my cousin," growled Scott.

"Of course I am Scotty," said Skye as she walked in with Peter's arm around her waist.

Stiles hugged her when she stepped toward them away from Peter "I've missed you," said Stiles as he snuggled her neck grinning at Peter.

Peter shifted his eyes and Stiles moved away from her just as fast and she hugged Scott.

"Guys this is my date Peter so be nice and don't scare him off," she said going to his side hugging his waist.

He put his arms around her "They couldn't scare me off if they tried your too good a cook I'm hooked on your sweet treats," Peter said winking at Scott.

"Nice to see you again Peter," said Scott.

"Again," she asked looking at him.

"Sweetheart I almost took your Aunt on a date until Stiles ran into the car. It was a bad week I ended up smashing my cell the next day," he said.

"Why didn't you say anything Blue eyes," she asked.

"I didn't want to upset you by backing out I only figured it out when we pulled in," he said.

"It's okay," she said.

"Thank you Sweetheart," he said like Humphrey Bogart.

"Oh all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world you walked into mine," she said with a wink and she giggled when he smiled and kissed him.

"Hey Skye," said Melissa stopping when she saw Peter.

"Hi Aunt Mel," said Skye.

"Peter and my niece," she said with distaste.

"Aunt Mel let me help you in the kitchen," said Skye as she pulled her aunt into the Kitchen.

"He's a bit older than you," said Melissa.

"First my mom now my cousin, If I tell her she will believe me she loves the supernatural. If I shift she will help me," growled Scott.

"What makes you think I knew she was your cousin listen to my heart Scott I didn't know I picked her up at a bar as a cuddle companion," he said.

"She's my family I won't let you hurt her," snapped Scott.

"Maybe for once this isn't about you," he said.

"Peter, do you want a beer," yelled Skye.

"I'd love one sweetheart," he called to her.

Skye came in with his beer "Here you are blue eyes," she said handing it to him.

"You're not drinking," he asked her.

"Someone has to drive," she said.

He kissed her forehead "Go have a couple glasses I'll drive," he said.

Skye smiled and kissed him "Look at you being all Alpha Male taking care of his woman keep that up and I just might keep you," she said.

"Thought you were 25," he said.

"Nope 23, I'll be 24 in June blue eyes," she said.

"That makes me a cradle robber," he told her.

"Shut up it makes me a grave robber," she teased him.

"Hey now! I looked good for 35," he said.

Skye pouted then kissed him giving his ass a firm squeeze biting his bottom lip "You feel good too," she said.

"Don't tease me," he said.

Skye pressed her body close to him "Teasing you will make it so much fun when I get you home," she said.

Peter pulled her closer one hand on her ass he smelled her neck then kissed it.

"Virgin eyes in the room," said Stiles.

"Leave," growled Skye.

"Dinner," yelled Melissa.

We sat down and ate the tomallies feeling the tension.

"So Uncle John hows work," I asked.

"Well trying to find Derek Hale is a pain in the ass," he said.

"Why would you be looking for Derek he is as sweet as pie," I said.

"He tried to kill the kids at the school," said John.

"You know Derek," asked Scott.

"Yes I dated him for three years before Marcus," I said.

"What you dated that lunatic," asked Stiles.

"Derek is a lovely human being," I said touching my shoulder tattoo.

"The kids saw him," said John.

"Really you saw Derek sweet quiet Derek try to kill you," I asked.

Scott and Stiles both shifted in their seats "Why would you ask that," asked Stiles.

I smiled "Because shifty 1 and 2 you didn't see Derek at the school you two are lying because you don't know who the killer is," I said.

"I'm not shifty," snapped Scott.

"You both just paled two shades," I said.

"We did not," said Stiles.

I held two more fingers up "Two more shades," I growled.

"I...um...I," Scott shuddered.

"Well I do I am out of here," I said standing up.

"Skye, take a seat," Aunt Mel said in that mom voice.

I sat back down and Peter leaned in closer "I believe you," he said.

I kissed his cheek "Thank you."

"Boy's clear the table John help me with dishes before coffee and dessert. Skye, relax on the porch," said Aunt Mel.

I got up and went in the other room with Peter right behind me "I was going to smoke and I know you hate it," I said.

"It's fine," he said.

I turned and I hugged him just smelling him made me calm "I love how warm you are," I said.

"I know you do you are always snuggle closer to me," he said.

"There is that cockiness I like," I said.

"Here I was thinking you like me for my other skills," he said smiling.

I smiled "I do like those skills," I said kissing him.

He kissed me back with dedication grabbing my ass with both hands pulling me close my arms went around his neck. I couldn't get enough of him he kissed me like he was hungry for it and I love it.

I put my hand in his hair pulling his head back I ran my tongue up his neck then nipped his neck and got a growl. He kissed my neck and I felt his tongue trail it then he kissed behind my ear. "You smell like vanilla and honey almond," he said.

"Well I am not wearing anything so that's interesting," I said.

He smiled against my neck "I like you Skye," he said.

Stiles walked into the room he froze Peter's eyes were glowing as he kissed Skye's neck and that made him sick. He when back to Scott "Ummm...Skye...Peter is kissing her neck with red hot eyes groping her," he finally got out.

"Did I miss hear you," asked Scott.

"Nope," he said.

Scott felt his anger rising when he stepped in the other room Peter stopped his eyes returned to normal and he smiled at Scott. "Hey Scott," he said.

"Get out of my house and get away from Skye," he growled.

"Scott, don't be rude," snapped Skye.

"You don't know this guy Skye he's like 35 and dating you after his date with mom went bad it wrong and I know Marcus messed with your head but this is gross," yelled Scott.

"Scott," said Stiles.

"No she needs to hear this you have shitty relationships that never last you get bored and move on to the next one. Slut-ting around in a bar won't get you a good relationship it will get you another Marcus," he said.

The slap was loud and Scott was stunned realizing what he had just done. "You are rotten Scott," said Skye as tears brimmed her eyes but she forced them back. Taking Peter's hand and grabbing her coat she left without a good bye.

"Marcus didn't just mess with her head he put her in the hospital and she pressed charges assault and battery he got 2 years, he might have killed her if she hadn't pulled her gun," said Stiles.

Scott felt like an asshole "I didn't know," he said.

Peter drove her home in the car she didn't snuggle and he didn't like her not snuggling he reached for her "Hey come here," he said.

Skye moved close snuggling with his arm around her when they got to the loft she was all over him she ripped his button up open she push him on the bed she lick his abs then bit him gently. He let her give him attention her mouth was hot on his skin she took him fast a few times he could smell the frustration on her.

He came out in his boxer briefs they were royal blue I was eating some of the bars

"Hey baby," he said.

"Hey I got hungry all that crazy hot sex made me want to eat," I said.

"I aim to please baby," he said.

"So do you have a last name," I asked.

"Thomas, Peter Thomas what's yours Skye," he asked.

"Delgado Aunt Mel is my father's sister," I said.

"So 35," I said.

"23," he said.

"It makes since you need a young woman to keep up with you sexually," I said

"I think you may be too much for me," he said looking around.

Skye laughed "They are in the fridge blue eyes," she told him.

Peter furrowed his brows "Thank you," he said.

"The black berry ones are really good," she told him grabbing her side.

"Hey come rest on the chase with me," he said leading her to the couch.

They laid there cuddling watching an old movie Casablanca it beat going to Jen's apartment. Skye pulled a blanket around her cuddling it. He pulled her close warming her he could smell that she was getting sick a cold something simple. Skye turned in his arms her face was beautiful perfect skin he brushed his finger tips over her cheek bone. He felt it then the reason why he was drawn to her she was special so special.

"You are special Skye do you know what you are Sweetheart. I do so after I eliminate her you'll be mine. You'll tend the pack and make us stronger," he whispered to her.

He woke up and she wasn't next to him he heard her in the bath tub she was relaxing he smelled the Vicks and heard the soft hum of a vaporizer he got up and knocked on the door.

"Come on in Blue Eyes," she told him.

He went in and she was in her claw foot tub with bubbles lots of bubbles the vaporizer going full blast.

"I caught a cold it sucks I am trying to steam it out of me," she said.

"You don't do sick well do you," he asked.

"I hate it so much I get it every year around this time," she said.

He smiled "Do you want something," he asked her.

"I don't want to get you sick I have it for a week then it goes away," she said.

"I'll be fine baby don't you worry. I'll make you tea for when you get out of the bath," He said going out in the other room.

"Thank you," she called.

When she came out she was in a nice robe her hair in a towel she let it down dark curls waved out on her shoulders. Coming right over to him she drank some of her tea and he moved her hair kissing her neck trying to make her feel better. One bite from him and she wouldn't get sick again even a simple cold wouldn't affect her. He kissed behind her ear and she leaned back against him drinking more of her tea smiling.

"You are too good to me," she said.

"You deserve it," he said meaning it.

He took her out to lunch at a little dinner she got soup and bread he got a burger and fries with a soda Skye opted for water with lemon. She drank all the water which made him smile and the waitress filled her glass again.

He spent the whole day with her just being happy she made him happy. By Tuesday she was better she only had a tickle in her throat.

He went to Macy's to threaten Allison and scare Scott's pack into submission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I spoke with the head at the Macy's and I got the job as there buyer and it was great. I walked by perfume only for Stiles to spot me.

"Hey kid," I said.

"Why are you so happy did you come here to shop," he asked me.

"No Stiles, I got a job as the new buyer here," I said with a smile.

"Oh god it's Lydia," he said staring at the escalator.

I followed his eyes to the notorious Lydia Martin "Whose the brunette," I asked him.

"Allison Argent," he said.

"As in Kate Argent Derek's ex are they related," I asked.

"She is Kate's niece," said Stiles.

"Why is she coming this way," I asked.

"Scott talks about you," he said.

I looked at him "You mean you do when you are not drooling over the strawberry blonde," I said.

"Hi I'm Allison," she stuck out her hand.

"Skye Delgado," I said.

"Lydia Martin, Are those heels Gucci," she asked me.

"Yes they are," I said.

I liked Lydia more than Allison she knew clothes.

"Help me pick a formal dress," said Lydia as she looped her arm through mine.

"Of course you can use my discount as a new Macy's buyer," I said.

"You are my new best friend," she squealed.

I tried on a Guess long sleeve body con dress in black after the girls left. I stepped out of the dressing room looking in the mirror.

Peter stepped in view with a red dress "Try this one," he said.

I turned around "Are you stocking me," I asked.

"I had to buy new cologne and after shave I saw you and I saw this dress plus you can help me pick out my new scent," he said.

"What am I going to do with you," I asked.

"I have so many ideas," he said with a wicked smile.

When she stepped out in the chic plush knit body-con dress with an edgy, strappy design in front, and form hugging fit. Gathered waist and hidden zipper in back. He knew he picked the perfect dress for her and the red on her tan skin was lovely.

"I have the perfect pair of heels to go with this a nice hot red pair of Mary Janes," she said smiling.

"How does a Sushi bar sound tonight then maybe and moonlit stroll," he asked.

"It sounds like heaven," she said.

"Then I will get the dress for you and you can help me pick out my new scent," he said.

Skye smiled at him "Okay I'll go take this off and then help you pick a new scent," she said going into the dressing room.

 **Peter's point of view**

I watched her walk away from me her ass was sexy in that dress I followed her into the dressing room she pulled the dress off putting it on the hanger. Skye turned to me smiling I pressed her against the mirror kissing her neck.

"All I do is think about you the way you smell how you feel how you taste," I told her.

Skye smiled "I can tell you have only been gone a few hours," she said.

 **Skye's point of view**

"I like you sweetheart," he said as he hugged me.

Peter was off I could feel it somehow he sat with me eating the sushi but his mind was someplace else dinner was just us smiling at each other and the moonlit walk was nice too but I could take silence.

I stopped "Hey what is up with you," I asked.

"What," he asked me.

"You are off blue eyes I can tell," I asked him.

He smiled "Nothing baby," he said.

"Oh it's something but you don't have to tell me I am here tho if you ever do feel chatty," I said.

Peter pulled me close kissing me under the parks light "You are special Skye," he said moving me into the moonlight away from the lights of the street. "I want you right here in the park can I have you," he asked me.

"Always I'll be yours," I said and he had me on the ground a condom ready to go he wasted no time thrusting in and out of me moaning against my mouth as he kissed me when we came he pressed his forehead to mine

We walked out of the park holding each other grinning.

 _ **He watched her from his car the slut fucking that man in the park pay back was coming her away.**_

 **Peter's point of view**

This was the last night I could be with her I had to find Derek and kill Kate. Skye took her heels off holding them in one hand as she walked up the stairs with me right behind her. In her loft she set her keys and heels down on the counter turning to me she slide off her jacket. I watched her walk to her wine mini fridge and picked a nice deep red she opened it and its smell filled the air grape with cherry under tones.

I made myself at home going in I sat on her couch watching her pour us each a glass.

Skye came over handing me my glass sitting beside me "I was saving this for my 25 birthday but let's celebrate," she said.

"What are we celebrating," I asked her.

"Well you're sleeping with the buyer for Macy's all that college payed off," she said.

I smiled at her "That's why you were there today," I said.

"That and I love to shop I am hoping to turn the third bedroom into a closet," she said.

I smiled "I know how to win your heart now Skye clothes and shoes," I teased.

"I'm afraid that my heart is too broken for you to win Blue eyes," she told me.

I set his glass down "I think I know a way to mend it," I said kissing her neck.

"Do you," she asked me.

I put my glass down placing my hand on her thigh pushing her dress up to meet my needs she was leaning back against the couch I kissed her touching her sex she hadn't wore panties and was still wet for the park. I earned moans from her as she watched me as the arm of her dress fell and half her chest spilled out I kissed down to it kissing it sucking at her nipple before biting it enough to bring her a little pain but also not breaking skin. I slowly pushed my index and middle finger inside her feeling that hard part of her inside teasing it.

"What are you doing Peter," she moaned.

"I've let you be in control it's my turn baby. I am not taking you to bed until I know that you will be tired out," I said.

Skye widened for me "So you intend on torturing me tonight," she said.

"Yes but this is the sweetest torture baby making you orgasm without touching that pulsing bud of yours," I said.

I worked my fingers slowly she took a drink of her wine I pressed in her harder she gasped spilling it down her chest and I was quick to clean it off her. "You shouldn't waste good wine," I teased.

Skye smiled finishing the glass she set it on the stand and leaned forward I leaned in to meet her lips only for her to turn my face away and go right for my neck like a hungry vampire she nipped me then sucked at the skin the way she knew made me want to take her to bed. This time it made me speed up my finger work she gasped gripping my shirt tight and I felt her muscles tighten on my fingers.

"Cheater," she growled.

I snickered to myself "It isn't cheating what you did was cheating," I said.

"Shut up and kissed me," she growled.

I kissed her lips sweet like wine I got drunk off her she was an Alphas mate "Oh Peter," she gasped quivering. "Take me to bed," she moaned.

 **Skye's point of view**

He finally took me to the bedroom his weight on top of me he pushed deep inside and I moaned Peter had a different body heat that seemed to warm me only one other person was like that. I bit his shoulder hard just not hard enough to hurt him.

Peter growled "If you keep doing that I am going to bite back," he said using his forearms to support himself as he looked at me.

I pouted then giggled "Always making promises," I teased.

He bite my shoulder and I laughed "You are and ass," I said squeezing his sides with my thighs.

"Well then," he said he looked down at me thrusting harder.

"Peter," I said smiling.

He grinned leaning down he kissed me and moved at a pace I'd never felt in my life with a crazy amount of stamina. I was gripping his sides trying to meet his thrusts and failing I closed my eyes it was crazy the amount of stimulation I was getting.

"Peter," it came out in a loud moan ending when he thrusted again and he moaned in my neck.

"Yes baby," he asked looking down at me with a smile.

"Can I borrow some of that energy blue eyes," I said.

He smiled "You bring that energy out in me Skye," he said separating from me but pulling me close.

"You have to leave don't you," I asked him.

"Only for a few days baby but I'll be back I promise you," he said.

I smiled because he wasn't lying to me at all "I'll be here when you get back," I said.

"I'll get you something special," he said.

I smiled "I like crystals," I said getting up I went to the corner turning on the light in my crystal case and the light reflected all around us.

He smiled "They are almost as beautiful as you," he said.

"Come on let's take nice hot shower before I pass out for the night," I said.

 **Peter's point of view**

I watched her as she slept she was perfect to me everything I could want I loved the woman who shared her bed with me. What I loved most was that she was falling for me I dated her for weeks now I couldn't focus on my plans all I did was think about her so I knew I had to distance myself long enough to kill Kate.

 **Skye's point of view**

Morning came and I kissed him all the way out the door and I got dressed for my first day of work black skinny jeans that hugged my curves and a black tank crop top with a brown leopard print corset over it holding up the girls and of course leopard print ankle boots. I did my hair in a side braid letting my side bangs hang down it was sunny so I grabbed my shades before getting my purse and going out the Mustang I drove to work blasting _(Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars)_ The car ride was fun I loved belting out music and singing bad on purpose it relaxed me.

My day in the office was pretty simple I looked over the spring line it was lace maxi dresses and plunging neck lines and the 60's and 70's were coming back. There was a knock on the door to my office "It's unlocked," I said.

"Hey Skye," said Scott.

I looked up at him "Hi little cousin," I said.

"I brought you lunch on your first day of work Seafood Scampi extra shrimp like you like. Its a I'm sorry I am a giant asshole peace offering," he said.

"Get in here you shits, Stiles you can come in too," I said.

Stiles burst in my office holding his own lunch "Good I'm starving and we skipped school to come see you," he said coming in and sitting in my chair.

We sat down and I opened my lunch starting to eat it.

"Why didn't you tell me what he did," asked Scott.

"You were 13 Scott it was easier to tell you I got in a car accident," I said.

"Will you tell me now," he asked.

"Marcus was jealous of Derek he never like him when he was being an ass one night I told him that Derek was a way better boyfriend than he was he never ditched me to party with friends hell I used to ditch my friends to be with him. He was drunk and the next thing I knew he had back handed me and was pounding the piss out of me. If I hadn't swung back and got his nuts he would have killed me I got to my bedroom grabbing my hand gun and when he came through the door I shot him in the leg and he went down the neighbors called the cops and I sent him to prison for three years," I told them.

"Skye something tried to kill us in the school," he said to me.

"You thought it was Derek," I asked him.

"I said Derek because in all honesty I thought he had an alibi," he said.

I smiled at him.

"We still don't like Peter," said Stiles.

"That's fine I don't like Allison I don't get a good vibe from her Scotty you watch you're back around her," I told him.

"She's not like her aunt she's really sweet and she was so excited when she met you the other day and you were kind of..." Scott looked for a nice word.

"You were a bitch," said Stiles.

I looked at him and he looked up from his food smiling at me before we started to laugh "I was pretty nasty," I said.

"So you are the famous Skye Delgado," said a woman.

I looked up at the woman standing in the doorway "Can I help you," I asked.

"I just had to see the woman my Allison is going on about I mean I met Scott here and I do love his big brown eyes which I see are a shared trait," she said.

I stood up "Kate Argent, I like to say it's nice to meet you but I know you're a giant bitch so it's not so you saw me now leave," I said sitting back down.

"Wow, that was hostel I just thought we could be gal pals," she said.

"You thought I could give you info on Derek so you can play with his head again," I said.

"Honestly I just wanted to meet the woman he shares a tattoo with," she said.

I looked at her "I am going to say this again as nice as possible get the fuck out of my office," I said.

"That wasn't nice in anyway," said Stiles.

"It wasn't meant to be," Kate said smiling before she left.

"And now I really hate her," I said finishing my food.

The rest of the day flow by I made my orders and I was done for the next week I only had to come in once a week the rest of the time I could work from home it was part of the reason why I got this job. The drive home was faster less traffic but the thing that suck was I couldn't get Kate out of my head she was pretty in that I'm a crazy bitch way. Pulling up to the shop I was tired but I went in and relived Anya and she rushed out to meet up with her boyfriend. I looked at inventory I need to buy more roller perfumes I went in the back looking for the number and the bell on the front door rang.

"I am closing so if you want to come back in the morning," I said as I came back out of the room standing by the counter.

"Skye, did you really think I wouldn't find you," said the voice that I never thought I'd hear.

I looked up and he locked the front door "I've got you now," he said.

I looked for a way out a way to fight him off moving fast I got behind the counter hitting the burglar alarm. I felt his hands on my back as he slammed me into the glass display case. "Did you think you could just lock me up," he yelled.

"Marcus you can stop this before you go too far," I said pulling myself cross the glass to get away from him but he was on me kicking me in the ribs all I could do this time was cover my face and pray the cops got there. "Always comparing me to Derek being a bitch," he yelled.

I felt my ribs break as he kicked me harder in the side I rolled and he kicked me in the stomach over and over each time I tried to get up he stomped on me.

Sirens sounded in the distance and the kicking stopped I heard the bell ring and I was there alone crying and waiting for someone to save me like always.

I heard the bell "Skye," he yelled and He was by my side.

"This is the sheriff I need an ambulance at the site of the robbery," he said in his radio.

"Uncle John," I cried.

"I'm here Skye its okay," he said.

"It was Marcus," I said couching god it hurt so much I tasted blood.

"Son of a bitch," said John. He got on his radio "Put an APB out on Marcus Cage he is in the system," said John and that was the last thing I heard.

I woke up on a stretcher lights above me moved fast and people shouted I could feel the mask on my face oxygen. I held his hand until he couldn't follow me anymore and then I was on a table being asked a ton of questions I couldn't answer.

"Skye honey, it's going to be okay," said Aunt Mel and she came in view and I felt her hand in mine as she faded from view.

The next time I woke up I was in bed with Aunt Mel sitting by the bed I smiled at her "Is it that bad," I asked her.

"Its fine you're safe now Skye," she said.

I looked around the room "He doesn't know? Does he," I asked her.

"I couldn't get a hold of Peter," she said.

"No Scott he doesn't know," I said.

The door to my room opened and in came Scott and Stiles I couldn't I started to cry my two pains in the ass were very pale as they looked at me and tears formed in their eyes and they looked like they were little again crying because they got in a bike wreck trying to be BMX bikers. I put up my arms and they both walked up to me hugging me on both sides.

"It's okay I'm okay," I said.

They both sniffled on my shoulders before pulling away.

"My dad is going crazy he is using everyone to find him," said Stiles.

"I know," I said.

I was in the hospital bed for days Aunt Mel kept it on the down low no one knew I was there but somehow Allison's father found out about me because I woke up to him putting flowers by my bed.

"I didn't mean to wake you Miss. Delgado your Aunt told me it was okay to see you," he said.

"What can I help you with Mr. Argent," I asked him.

He sat in the chair by my bed "The man that did this to you did his eyes look strange to you," he asked me.

"Strange how," I asked hitting my morphine button as the pain returned.

"Did the light hit them and maybe they looked like they were glowing red or even yellow," he asked me.

I giggled "What a strange question, no he he was normal just a cruel monster of a man. Nothing like my Derek or my blue eyes," I said.

 **Argent's point of view**

The poor girl was in pain I saw it in the way she moved trying to get comfortable I fixed the bed for her so she was laying down. "Miss. Delgado have you seen Derek Hale," I asked her.

"I haven't seen him in years but I miss him I miss his warmth and how he held me close all night my first love," she said then tears fell from her eyes. "He would never do this to me."

"I am going to get you a nurse," I told her calling for a nurse.

The door opened and Scott came in he saw Skye "What did you do to her," he snapped going to his cousin. "Skye what is it," he asked her.

"Where is Derek? I want Peter find them please Scott," she cried harder and he hugged her.

"You get away from cousin she's been through enough," Scott snapped.

"I am sorry Miss. Delgado," I said leaving.

 **Peter's point of view**

I had to see her one last time tell her my plans were delayed just to have her again as a human before I had her as my Alpha Mate. I knocked on her door not hearing her at all I was starting to worry but it was Thursday she was at Melissa and Scott's house. I drove over there and sure enough her car was there so I rang the doorbell.

Melissa opened the door "Peter," she said.

"I'm looking for Skye is she here," I asked.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for days Marcus found her," Melissa said looking down. "He beat her up pretty bad she's at the hospital."

"Did John get him," I asked through gritted teeth.

"Not yet," she said.

I turned then going back to the car I drove over to the hospital smelling her out I snuck into her room. I saw her face broken one eye swollen shut her nose was broken so were her wrists and and most of her fingers. She was in her yoga clothes I saw large boot print bruises on her body cuts all over her.

"Sweetheart, what did that bastard do to you," I said.

"Peter," she whimpered.

I was next to her now kissing her gently "I'm here sweetheart," I said.

"I don't want to be here," she said.

"I'll take you home my trip can wait," I said.

I paid for everything signing papers I took her home putting her in her bed I kissed her gently "I'm going to make sure that bastard pays," I growled.

"Don't growl you know what it does to me," she said then she groaned.

I smoothed her hair pulling her pain I saw some cuts heal as I pulled her pain "I'm going to stay with you until your on your feet."

"You're my hero my blue eyed hero," she said snuggling close to me.

I pulled her pain all night come morning she was less swollen and healing faster the power of being near an Alpha it's why her cold didn't last long. But before I bite her I wanted her healed so nothing could go wrong when I bite her. For three days she slept without a problem I pulled her pain whenever she whimpered I fed her soup with rice when she wasn't sleeping.

I got up to use the bathroom and when I came out she was sitting up "Hey," I said.

"Hi baby," she said. "I wanted to shower and get the hospital smell off me," she said.

"I can help you," I said.

Skye looked up at me "I can manage Peter," she said slowly getting out of bed. "I don't understand I feel so much better," she said.

I watched her she was moving like she was better but she was still in pain "Does it still hurt? Skye let me get you a pain pill," I said grabbing the bottle my hands shaking I was happy she was feeling better but pissed off that I let this happen. "I should have been here I wanted to stay Skye," I said.

Her arms went around me and she hugged me tight. "You're here now that's all that matters," she said.

I held her tight but not to tight I prepared myself for the question I need to ask that had been on my mind since I heard. "Skye did he...?"

"No Peter," she said.

I let the relief wash over me "I'll make you food while you shower baby," I said kissing her forehead.

 **Skye's point of view**

My shower was nice it soothed my sore muscles and Peter was great taking care of me pushing his trip back to stay with me. When I got out of the shower I stood by my mirror dropping the towel I looked at myself it was horrible I started to cry. How could he even want to be around me I was horrible ugly Marcus had made me this way I was never going to look the same again. I closed my eyes and I felt his hands caress my stomach then he felt my my chest gently.

"Baby, don't cry your beautiful," he said.

I wiped my eyes "Peter he did this to me my face wont ever be the same," I said.

He turned me kissing my neck "Shh I see you baby," he said.

My tears stopped and he kissed me "Peter," I said.

"I'm going to show you how beautiful you are baby," he said gently lifting and laying me on the bed.

Every-time he touched me my pain went away he was beside me naked warming my skin worshiping me being gently sensual. He supported himself slowly pushing in and out of me making love to me slowly taking his time. I felt wonderful after we finished laying in his arms as he stroked my back.

"Skye, I am curious am I the first man to how can I put this without being blunt," he said.

"Cum inside me," I said.

"Well yes that was what I was getting at," he said.

I looked up at him "Yeah baby you are," I said.

He smiled bright "It was really nice," he said.

"You are a goofball," I giggled.

 **Peter's point of view**

I just needed her to know she was still beautiful I needed to make love to her I had her on my chest now looking up at me with that beautiful smile. She was now in her underwear and she moved to sit up on my hips straddling and kneeling on my lap I was under the sheets.

"Don't go Peter stay here with me we can make love all the time," she said kissing me but she gasped she'd moved just right she hurt her ribs.

"Easy baby close your eyes and just breath," I said to her.

Skye did as I told her and I pulled her pain I caught her watching me do it saying nothing she just stretched out beside me wanting my comfort.

"I'm tired Peter I am going to sleep promise you'll be hear when I wake up," she said closing her eyes.

"I promise," I said kissing her lips holding her close to me.

I sent a text to Scott from her phone just to sit with her I was gone before he got there I tracked him to a sleazy motel on the edge of town. I knocked on the door and he opened it I grabbed him by the throat backing him back into the room.

"You think you can hurt her like that make her feel ugly almost kill her? Did you think someone that loves her wouldn't find you? That I wouldn't find you," I damaged his vocal cords dropping him.

He crawled towards the gun on the night stand I grabbed it bending the barrel then I yank the phone out of the wall. "Why is it that most of you humans act like animals. Angry because she didn't want to be yours anymore. She was never yours she's an Alpha Mate," I watched him crawling.

I shifted attacking him clawing at him until he was looking up at me choking on his own blood pieces of him decorating the motel room with him.

Shifting back I looked at him "Now you'll never hurt her again," I said watching him die in a large amount of pain.

I walked away from him going home to her my Skye Scott was asleep on her couch Stiles on her floor and she was in bed fast asleep in the bed I had stopped at Jen's apartment to shower and change my clothes I stripped down getting in bed with her pulling her close me my body.

"I don't like when Scott is here your not naked," I whispered.

"So go tell him he can go now then tell me where you went," she said.

"Something came up at work had to go to my office baby. I'm sorry," I said.

"You'll make up for it just don't get lock jaw," she said.

I got up going out into the other room in my jeans Stiles woke up and looked at me slapping Scott. Scott woke up looking at me "What the hell are you doing here," he growled.

"Sleeping with Skye you two can go home now she is safe," I said.

"She isn't safe with you Argent was in her room asking her questions you are going to get her killed by Kate if your not careful," he growled.

"Then help me kill them and I can bite her and she wont ever look like she does right now ever again," I said.

"She wont look like that again," Stiles said."My dad is going to find Marcus and putt him away for good!"

"I'll tell her about everything Hale," Scott growled.

"Tell me what Scott Did you say Hale is Derek okay," she asked standing in her doorway in a tank top and shorts.

I smelled the panic on him and her " Derek I'm sure is fine and I still don't like him," Scott said leaving with Stiles.

"What was he taking about Peter is Derek okay," she asked me.

"Everything is fine baby," I promised.

I walked over to her picking her up I carried her into the bedroom with every intention to making my woman happy. Skye touched behind my ear pulling her hand back she looked at it "You're bleeding baby," she said showing me Marcus's blood.

"I cut myself shaving for you baby," I said wiping her hand on my blue shirt then I undressed her kissing down her body kissing her trident tattoo I liked it then the curve of her leg nipping her inner thigh. I smelled it sweet honey almond I was turning my woman on her eyes were closed I nipped her thigh again breaking the skin.

"Ouch Peter," she yelled sitting up.

"I'm sorry baby," I said looking up I at her and I went in for the first taste and all night long I pleasured her.

In the morning Skye's wounds were better her eyes were now just black not swollen anymore gently I lifted her leg seeing that bite mark was gone she was starting to turn. Very slowly because I didn't bite her as a werewolf. I slide my hand down rubbing her sex until she was awake.

"Mmmm, baby," she moaned.

When she was wet I slide inside her from behind "Warm and wet every morning a guy could get used to this Skye," I said.

"Mmmhmmm, right there Peter," she moaned.

I pulled out laying on my back and she rolled over "Peter,what is it baby your not hurting me," she said.

"I know baby," I said pulling her on to me. "I want it fast baby," I told her.

I got it fast and she made it feel good the way she did stuff she loved me I could smell it.

I spent the the rest of the week with her and when I was going to leave she cried on me begging me to stay. I kissed her good bye promising to come back.

 _ **The Night of the Formal**_

I had killed her finally Kate was dead and now Derek and Scott came into attack me.

"Fine I'll just kill you and start fresh Skye will make the perfect beta and Alpha Mate I mean she even has our family crest on her," I said.

"You'll never get to my cousin," snapped Scott.

"I will you saw how much she's into me Scotty she's mine I already have her," I gloated.

Derek growled "What did you do to her?"

I looked at him and smiled "Everything she asked me to do," I said.

They both charged and me countered them it was easy to incapacitate Derek. Scott was a little harder I had to shift and when I had him final I was set blaze falling into the brush burned again.

Derek hovered over me and I snickered "I love her trident tattoo," I said.

"Derek no," yelled Scott.

"He's already made up his mind," I said shifted my eyes and Derek slashed my throat open and my vision faded to black.

 **Derek's point of view**

I turned to Scott "I am Alpha now and I want to know where Skye is," I asked him.

Scott looked at me "She has been through enough," he growled.

"Tell me or I'll just sniff her out she smells like honey almond," I said.

"Look for the hot yoga studio down town," said Scott.

After I hide Peter's body I went to the place down town 626 Harmony way smelling her all around it I saw the flashing lights from the TV and the balcony with Alpha power behind me I jumped to the balcony with ease. Inside I found her in her bed and like she always used she woke up feeling my eyes on her.

"Derek," she said as she cried.

I went to her bedside she was bruised broken her face was black and blue she didn't look like my Skye it wasn't fresh she was healing "It's okay I am here and I promise this won't ever happen to you again," I said pulling her pain.

Skye watched me not even questioning it she was just relieved. "How can you promise that to me Derek," she asked.

"One bite and you will never be weak again," I told her making my eyes flash red.

"What's the catch," she asked me.

I wouldn't lie to her not my Skye "You wouldn't be invulnerable monkshood can hurt you extreme damage to our body can to and hunter would come for us," I said.

"What else," she asked me.

"It could kill you if it doesn't you'll never get sick again Skye," I told her.

"What are you waiting for," she asked me.

I shifted and she didn't even flinch leaning down I got close to her neck and in the curve of it I sank my teeth and she gasped whimpering I held her for minute then let go of her pulling her pain right away.

"Does it make you sleepy," she asked me.

I smiled "Maybe I was born this way," I told her.

Skye smiled at me "A werewolf a beautiful wolf," she said.

"Skye, I want to tell you something," I said.

"Okay baby," she said.

"Peter won't be coming around anymore," I said.

"Why," she asked her tone was sad.

"He was my Uncle he killed my sister for Alpha status," I told her.

"And you killed him," she put the pieces together slowly. "It wasn't an electrical fire Hunters set it didn't they," she asked she turned from me.

"Kate set it along with those dead people Peter killed them then tried to kill Allison," I told her.

Looking back at her she was asleep and slowly she began to heal I sat on the floor by the side of the bed my head back on the bed my right knee bent and the other leg stretched out.

 **Skye's point of view**

I woke up the next morning feeling tender the bruises on me were that ugly yellowy purple and there he was sleeping by the side of my bed a pillow under his head with his arm under it. I moved straddling his hips very carefully.

"That feel familiar," he said his eyes closed but he smiled.

"You spent the whole night on the floor when you could have slept in the bed," I said to him.

He opened his eyes and looked at me "I didn't want to hurt you," he said putting his hand on my waist.

"You're all scruffy," I said touching his chin.

"You are handling this well," he said to me.

"Are you going to start training me so I won't kill anyone," I asked him.

"I am not worried about you Skye when the moon comes you won't be as violent like most you will be different," he said.

"What will I be expert," I asked him.

"Lustful," he said.

"Mean and horny that sounds like my four days out of the month," I said.

"You're an Alpha mate Skye designed to pair well with an Alpha you do best with the Alpha that bites you," he said.

"What does that mean," I asked him.

"You were an Alpha female the second I bite you. Which makes me and you a powerful pair," he said.

"Interesting I think I know what brat gets to be my first beta," I said.

"He's already a beta," Derek said.

"That little shit! What about Stiles," I asked him.

"No god no please Skye don't bite that kid," he begged.

I got up and went to the bathroom for a very fast shower getting out I got dressed in my yoga clothes and Derek crawled in my bed. "Wake me when it's noon," he said.

I called up Scotty to come sit with me and of course Stiles was more than willing yelling in the background but it was clear as day. I sat down on the floor in my meditation pose focusing I listen hearing traffic and the ticking clock and then Derek's heart beat steady and strong focusing that was all I heard then I heard them pull up outside.

"What do you think she wants to do we could watch movies," said Stiles.

"We are most likely are going to get chewed out for the whole Derek thing and if she has seen the news we may get stuff thrown at us," said Scott as them came up the stairs knocking on the door.

"Come in," I called.

"Maybe I want to yell at you little shits for not telling me my boyfriend was my ex's Uncle," I said.

"You healed," said Stiles.

"He bit you," yelled Scott.

"Well duh," I said.

"And your cool with growing extra hair," asked Stiles.

"I don't think I will," I said extending my claws. "Oh that is awesome," I said.

Stiles and Scott looked at me blankly "What," I asked.

"Ummm…how did you do that," asked Stiles.

"Focus I wanted them and I let myself have them. Okay tell me if my eyes changed," I said focusing on them.

I got weird tunnel like vision and could see their auras "This is so awesome," I said.

The two of them were pale again "You're an Alpha," yelled Scott.

Derek stepped in the doorway "Could you keep it down," he growled.

"Yes and as such do you want to know what I am going to do first," I asked him.

"No but I am sure you're going to tell us," said Stiles

I looked at him "I'm going to rip Marcus throat out with my teeth," I said growing my canines. "Or maybe claw him to death I haven't decided just yet," I said shifting back. "Do you boys want breakfast," I asked.

Scott looked at Derek "You made my unstable cousin a killing machine? Did you tell her about the Argent's," asked Scott.

"I know everything and I'm not unstable I am perfectly fine I just have power now and with that power I will crush anyone that fucks with me or our pack," I said then I looked at Derek. "Is it our pack most of the time there is just one Alpha male and female," I asked him.

"The betas we make will be our pack," he said.

"See all those books about werewolves mom said they were a waste well I know enough," I said.

Scott plopped down on my couch he looked defeated. "Cheer up buttercup," I said getting up and messing his hair. "I'm making steak, bacon, and eggs for breakfast," I said going into the kitchen.

"My cousin is going to go on a killing spree," said Scott.

"She's not going to kill anyone unless she has to," said Derek.

I looked at him smiling "Baby with the power I have I'll be doing whatever I want to do," I said getting the food from the fridge.

"Skye," he said it in his stop tone.

I turned around and looked at him two alphas in a pack I knew we'd butt heads I just didn't think it would be so soon.

"I'll say it again if I want to kill him I will he put me in the hospital twice I'm feeling pay back and you'll just need to deal with it. What did you think I'd do with the bite DH? I let you bite me because you gave me power to destroy him and that's what I am going to do track him stock him make him feel helpless beaten down and when he's at his wits end I'm going to walk away with the knowledge that he will be in a nut house claiming I'm a monster and I'll be here building up our pack taking care of them," I stated.

"See she doesn't want him dead," said Stiles.

I put the steaks on a plate "Oh I want him dead I just wont get my hands dirt Marcus will kill himself I know him well enough to know that," I said passing them going through the sliding doors.

I fired up the grill and put the steaks on it he came out the door smelling like him leather and musk normally right now I could smell smoke, sweat, and blood.

"I am not telling you what you can't do Skye I just want to know that killing anything will have the hunters on us. What happens to them you will feel more than I do baby you will feel there pain like they feel it," he said.

"I just I don't know I am agitated Derek," I said flipping the steaks.

He moved my hair and he kissed the tattoo we shared sending shivers down my spine and waking the butterflies in my stomach. "It's because Scott is agitated," he told me.

"He smell bitter like some kind of herb," I told him.

"What do I smell like," he asked.

I turned in his arms leaning in close I smelled his chest standing on my toes I smelled his neck "Musk, dirt, blood, sweat and sweet cream and honey," I said.

He looked at me smiling "You are learning quickly you smelled my emotion," he said.

"Oh yeah what does that smell mean," I asked him.

"It means I love you, that's why I had to let you go Laura wouldn't give you the bite or let me tell you so I had to leave you before you noticed things," he said putting my hair behind my ear.

"I'd have loved you no matter what! You are the only one I think I've ever really loved Derek," I said kissing him.

He flipped the steaks while I cuddled to his chest "You're not mad that I never tried to call or text," he asked.

"No baby, we had complicated lives," I said.

I looked in the window Stiles was putting eggs in the blender with spinach he put the lid on it and hit the button blending it. "Oh god he's trying to cook in my kitchen I have to go help him. By the way baby go jump in the shower," I said.

I walked in the loft "Hey you mess my kitchen I make you clean it with a teeth brush," I said.

Stiles looked up "These are the eggs you like right I mean this is how you got us to eat spinach you'd read us green eggs and ham then make us the green eggs," he was rambling on.

I turned off the blender "Hey you Thing 2, what the matter," I asked him.

He looked at the blender "Peter bite Lydia and she won't awake up the doctors don't know what it is and…"

I didn't let him finish I pulled him into a hug as tight as I could get without hurting him "It's going to be okay."

 **Derek's point of view**

We sat at the table eating the breakfast she made, I watch Skye laughing with her cousin talking about when they were younger. I saw my woman in a new light she would be a wonderful Alpha Mate taking care of our pack and that is just what she did Isaac came first Skye picked him.

The night we lifted the back hoe off of him in the grave I gave him the bite. I watch her smile bright as we drove home she had taken weeks to choice her first beta she was precise.

"You are wonderful baby," I told her.

Skye smiled bright "So are you baby," she said. Skye leaned in close to me playfully nipping my neck. "Pullover baby," she said.

I smiled "I know what you have in mind," I said pulling off the road onto an old road in the woods.

Skye got out of the car when I parked it she walked around jumping up on my hips "You know just what I am thinking baby," she said kissing me.

I pressed her back against the car door rubbing against her as I kissed her she was wrapped around me tight laughing while she kissed me. I could smell her sweetness in the air it was great sexy she moaned in my ear and I could feel her heat. Skye always made me hard when she was like this wild and sexy she was moaning panting then she gasped silently screaming.

"Breath baby," I said.

Skye took a deep breath her forehead against mine "God you are so good," she said.

I kissed her moving to the hood of the car I reach up her dress ripping off her panties "I know I am and so are you," I growled shifting.

Skye followed unbuttoning my jeans freeing me she pulled the condom from her bra ripping it open with her teeth she put it in me guided me to her opening and I thrust hard and fast making her gasp and groan with a grin on her face a wild animal is what she was. Then I smelled them gun powder, leather and lead I stopped looking up at them I growled Skye looked back she had shifted back to human form.

"Derek Hale, you are in quite a compromising position," said Gerard.

I pulled away from Skye fixing myself in my jeans Skye slide off my hood and I moved her behind me. "I was in a great position and you ruined it," I growled.

"Yes she is a lovely beta," Gerard said.

"She isn't a beta she's human like you," I lied. "And she the sheriffs niece," I added.

"Miss. Delgado," said Chris.

I could hear Skye hit her speed dial then I heard the sheriff call her name.

Skye brought the phone up to her ear "Uncle John, I am stuck out on that old back road on the reserve. I ran over something and popped my tire and look at that the Argent's just showed up... oh your on your way great," she said.

Skye's eyes flashed red and she put her claws in the tire "Mr. Argent," she said.

"Two Alpha's," said Gerard.

"You weren't an Alpha when I saw you in the hospital," said Chris.

"You'll never see me in a hospital like that again," she said as she clung to my side I could smell her fear and it was pissing me off.

Chris looked at me "You bite her because of what he did to her," he said.

I shifted back to human form "I wanted to kill him I was going to track him but she was more important I made her stronger so she could fight," I said.

"Derek, you don't have to explain anything to them not after what she did," Skye told me.

Chris looked away but Gerard glared at her "You killed my daughter," he snapped.

Skye looked at him stepping in front of me "Peter killed her old man and if Derek hadn't stopped him he would have killed your grand daughter and son and then your daughter in law. She killed his whole family and he still saved your family. Maybe he could have saved Kate had she not put a bullet in his chest you old jerk," Skye growled.

"He made you an animal girl a filthy animal," he snapped.

Skye laughed at him "I maybe an animal now I may even be filthy in the funnest ways but I am not a murder when you kill a wolf it's by the code but you don't always follow a code do you Gerard? So lets be honest who's really the filthy one," she stated.

Gerard pulled a gun on her and I grabbed her blocking her with my body the shot sounded but it didn't hit me or her I turned back to see that Chris had stopped him disarming him.

"She is the sheriffs niece Gerard, lets go now," he said.

A pissed off Gerard glared at him but he turned and the others followed.

Chris didn't look at them but he spoke to them "He is going to come after you both and when he finds out what you are Skye he'll want you dead first lay low and stay out of his way," he said.

"Does he know about Scott did you tell him," Skye asked him.

"We are not telling him for Allison's sake," he said walking away.

I held her close she was shaking not from fear but from rage she gripped me tight "I hate him he smells evil," she said.

"It's alright baby," I said kissing her.

I heard Johns truck and kissed her taking off for her loft she would be home shortly.

 **Skye's point of view**

I got home and Derek was on the couch in his sweat pants waiting for me I walked up to him taking off my sandals and coat smiled. "Baby, unzip my dress it's all hot and stuff," I said.

Derek unzipped it slowly and I dropped my dress right there on the floor walking into the kitchen I opened the fridge standing in front of it. "It is ridiculously hot baby," I said.

Derek laughed "You're in heat," he said.

I laughed at him "I am not," I said.

He walked up to me cupping my breasts he ran his thumbs over them and I involuntarily moaned one of his hands slide down rubbing my clit I gasped. "You're wet baby," he said.

"Don't stop Derek," I said.

He moved picking me up he put me on the counter and like a wild hungry animal his mouth touched my sex and I gripped the marble counter top. "Oh my god why does this feel so fucking unbelievable," I asked.

He stopped looking at me he slide his fingers inside me "Hormones and more blood pumping through your body preparing you to carry a werewolf ," he said as he fingered me relentlessly.

"Derek...god...," I whimpered as I came breaking my counter top with my grip.

Derek descended on me again his mouth was as good as his fingers he kissed my pussy like he would kiss my mouth he made me squirm until I came again getting a happy growl from him. I was panting heavily but he just kept licking until each gentle lick had me shivering my clit so sensitive. He kissed me wrapping my legs around him he took me to bed tossing me on it he got a condom from the night stand putting it on he flipped me around taking me from behind.

"You feel so damn good," I growled.

I held out as long as I could before I came my pussy tightening on his cock making me cry out with pleasure. He flipped me over he was over me thrusting wildly groaning in my neck "God you're so tight," he growled.

"Derek...baby...I am... going to..." I couldn't get it out.

 **Derek's point of view**

I knew what was going to happen she was going to cover me with her juices so I slowed down dragging it out longer. "Not yet baby," I said.

"I love it when you get like this," she cooed squeezing her muscles tighter on me trying to hold onto the sensation.

"Skye, you're going to make me cum early baby," I said.

Skye tightened again gripping my cock like a vice I came with a growl she felt to damn good right now she relaxed me she loved me and she made me feel really fucking good. I worked her a little more she gripped the sheets and coated my cock with her honey arching and moaning her orgasm was a sight to see she shivered biting her bottom lip. I tried to pull back but she tightened and I couldn't pull out of her which made me smile it was part of her being an Alpha Mate it was to ensures I got her pregnant. When I could pull out I saw that I'd filled the condom more than normal I took care of it properly cleaning myself up before I came in with a cold wash clothe to sooth and clean her up.

Skye smiled "I am going to take a cold shower baby I am hot still," she said getting up.

"Skye, I have a problem," I said pointing down at my problem.

Skye smiled "Why are you still hard," she asked me.

"It's you baby," I said.

Skye laughed at me "Come take a cold shower with me," she said pulling me up.

 **Skye's point of view**

I was at work when I saw a younger girl at the make up counter her face was broken out and she was looking for a cover up. I stopped and I helped her because the counter girl was not being helpful.

"You need a lighter shade," I said.

The girl looked at me her face was sad "I just want to cover them up," she said.

I had her sit and I did her make up "There you are," I said. I could smell something bitter about her a sickness. "What do you have sweetheart," I asked her.

"Epilepsy," she said.

"You're medications do this to you then," I said.

Shaking her head yes I showed her in the mirror "You are a every pretty keep taking your medications they keep you alive sweetheart," I said walking over the the counter girl. "Hey, do your job and stop flirting or it will cost you a job," I said before I left work

 **Derek's point of view**

Skye came in the loft in her black pencil dress with her sweetheart neckline she was sexy a pin up just for me. When she unzipped the dress sliding it off even her lingerie was sexy black lace boy-shorts a sexy lace push up no padding just her natural double dds like clock work every 3 weeks she went into heat I could smell her pheromones and it gave me an instant hard on. Skye went on the shot after her first week of being in heat so we'd been screwing like rabbits unable to get enough of each other.

"Derek, baby I am home and I brought you present," she said not seeing me on the couch.

I saw the black box with the satin bow she had paid big bucks for this lingerie "Is it my favorite color Skye," I asked her.

"It's a lovely shade of blue baby," she said.

I sat up "Go freshen up and show it to me baby I'll pour us some wine," I said my voice thick with lust.

Skye slipped into there bedroom and I grabbed wine and glasses then dimmed the lights lighting the fireplace I gave the room a soft glow and warmth. Skye cleared her throat and she stood in the doorway to her bedroom in a royal blue satin corset with a matching thong and guarder belt the lead down to her blue thigh high stockings. I was speechless my mate was stunning sexy a goddess in the fire light hell a goddess in the moonlight.

"You don't like it I thought you would," she covered herself.

"I love it Skye, your sexy dance for me baby," I said.

Skye smiles and I played Beyonce's Fever and the way her body moved it gave me a fever and a seriously hard hard on. It was her chest and ass I watched bounce for me I was glad I wore sweat pants because if I hadn't I'd be in pain. When she moved closer she straddled my lap with her ass right in it I felt her hips sliding my hands up I scooped her breasts out of her corset so they hung over the top. I teased them pinching her nipped she collapsed back into me moaning as I rub her full breasts.

Skye moved to the side to kiss me but instead captured her nipple between my teeth and she moaned.

Smelling her sweetness in the air I kissed her sliding my hand in her panties teasing her clit. "I think I know what I want," I flipped her so the back of her knees rested on my shoulders.

Skye ass rested on my chest and she laughed at me "Derek," she smiled.

I slide her thongs up and off her smelling them before I tossed them holding her ass in my hand I lifted her to my mouth licking once Skye shivered and I went in for the kill eating her pussy slowly savoring every sound she made. Skye tasted like honey almonds I growled against her and Skye cried out and I knew I did my job flipping her upright she sat on my lap kissing me.

"Your turn baby," Skye slide down my body pulling me free she sucked my cock her head bobbed up and down on me.

"Damn it Skye, I'm going to cum in your mouth baby," I growled.

Skye stopped she looked up at me "I don't see a problem," she said smiling going back to what she was doing.

Skye's hand slide over my abs she made me feel good I needed her my mate. I relaxed watching her take me close to the edge.

"Skye baby," I growled shifting.

"Mmmm" Skye moaned swallowing.

I looked at her as she wiped the corners of her mouth she looked up at me "Whats wrong Derek," she asked me.

"Nothing baby," I said.

Skye moved closer grabbing a condom from the end table we had them all over her loft "Baby," I took her hand.

"What is it," she asked.

"You're in heat but I can smell that your not fertile I just want to feel you without a condom let me have something no other has had," I said.

Skye smelled guilty "Derek," she looked down at her nails.

Maybe she was guilty because she wanted to say no maybe Marcus I beat me to it years ago maybe he did. Stiles talks when he is nervous he told me she was hot and heavy with Peter I shouldn't care but a small part of me did and the other part didn't care I kissed her holding her hips guiding her down on me she moaned and I couldn't describe what I was feeling up and down she slowly rode my cock moaning softly the whole time.

Skye came first put her face in my neck "Oh Derek," she said.

"Keep going baby its about you use me until you've had enough slow fast I just want to feel you on me,"I said.

Skye did and when she orgasmed skin on skin my cock was trapped inside her and I came shifting the wolf marked her as mine.

Later that night in her bed she was fast asleep I watched her dream smiling in her sleep until a small red mark appeared on her face and she woke up.

"One of them is hurt Derek, I can feel it their scared panicking Isaac," she pin pointed who it was.

"Can you feel him," I asked her.

"He's on his away here," she said getting up.

Almost minutes later she was at the door opening it he looked at her. "He watched me heal my face he through a glass at me it was close to my eye," he freaked out.

"It's okay sweetheart," she said putting her hand out to him.

He took it and she pulled him into her arms hugging him tight "You don't ever have to be scared again," she promised.

"But he saw," Isaac whimpered.

"If he tires anything else I'll kill him your safe with me and Derek," she said.

He nodded his head locking his arms tighter around her.

I watched her clean the dried blood off his cheek before sending him to the spare bedroom to sleep. Skye brought him water kissing his cheek as I stood in the doorway.

We went back to her room and she turned around to me tears in her eyes "He is not going back to that jerk," she growled out. "Who are the fucking people that live near him and say nothing?"

"Jackson is one," I said.

"Scott's co captain I'm going to make that boy cry," she yelled.

I couldn't help but smile she was hot when she was mad I snickered and she turned on me.

"Why are you doing that smiling and laughing," she growled socking me in the stomach. "Ouch," I growled grabbing her wrists I pulled her close growling I kissed her neck feeling her ass.

"Isaac is in the other room," Skye said.

"Then we'll be quiet," I said taking her to the bed we had sex slow quiet sex. I had her breathless laying under me submissive softly moaning my name in my ear it was easy to make her cum and I loved it.

"I love you Derek," Skye said as we finished and I had my forehead against hers.

"I love you too Skye," I said kissing her.

I separated from her pulling her very close to me kissing the tattoo we shared "He had plans to bite me didn't he," she asked me.

"I think he was but honestly I don't know," I told her.

Skye smelled guilty again then sad she had liked Peter maybe was possible falling in love with him but he was dead now so I had nothing to worry about tightening my grip on her. Skye sighed and I looked down at her she was fast asleep I kissed her cheek.

"I love you baby," I whispered.

"I love you now go to sleep or I'll make you go to the couch," she growled turning so her bare warm chest was on my side.

I held her close loving her warmth she was my mate and I loved her more and more everyday I fell asleep dreaming of her like I'd always done since I met her.

 **Skye's point of view**

I wake up going into the kitchen Isaac came out of the other room dressed for school. "Do you want breakfast sweetheart I can make you something," I said.

"I need protein for tryouts today," he said sitting at the counter.

I went to the fridge getting spinach and eggs going over to the blender I cracked a dosed eggs into the blender then throw in the spinach blending it.

"Baby, its early," Derek groaned as he walked up to me kissing my cheek.

"Aww poor baby," I teased him.

Derek went to the couch relaxing on my chases "You're mean," he groaned.

I fried up the eggs giving Isaac a plate then I brought a plate to Derek "Here Alpha grumpy pants," I said.

Derek did his extreme eye roll "I'm not grumpy," he said.

I leaned down and kissed him and he lazily kissed me before I left him to go eat my own breakfast. "I have yoga classes today so I am not coming back up here until 1," I said.

"Okay baby, I'll be waiting," Derek said.

"Isaac, there is a girl from your school she has blonde hair and epilepsy," I said.

"Erica Reyes," said Isaac.

"I want you to look out for her okay I think she's my next pick," I said eating my food.

"I will I promise," he said finishing his plate.

 **Skye's yoga studio**

"Alright ladies finish with breathing pose breath in tighten the belly breath out with soft belly," I was on my mat on my back breathing.

"Skye, how are things with Peter," Onna asked.

"I haven't seen him since he left for his job in fact I haven't heard from him," I lied a man I loved killed another one I loved.

"You'll find another," she told me.

I got up "The lessons over ladies pack it up," I said heading up stairs.

Derek was making me lunch steak on the grill I had to buy tons of groceries between the two of us we ate a lot of food. I sat at the table with him eating the medium rare steaks he made big 20 oz ones to keep us full.

"Why are you so quiet," he asked me.

"I am sorry baby I have a lot on my mind," I said.

"That's fine baby," he said.

I got up "I'm going to go tan on the roof."

I was up there for a couple hours relaxing in the sun Delgado blood my skin brown from just a few hours in the sun.

"You're naked," he said surprised.

"How else would I avoid tan lines baby," I said.

I felt his fingers brush my skin on my tattoo then down my spin before gave my ass a small squeeze. "You're hot Skye this is the hottest your skin has ever felt," he said smelling me. "Are you feeling okay baby," he asked me.

I rolled over and he looked at me with those hazel "I feel fine baby my stomach is off but I'm fine," I said.

He looked at me his eyes filled with lust he touch my thigh opening my legs for him "You made the bed cold when you left it," he said as he teased me petting my pussy.

I smiled biting my lip " Do you want me to say I'm sorry," I asked him,

"No," he said pushing his fingers in my pussy. "Moan it," he said.

"I'm not sorry baby," I moaned.

Derek fingered me as he kissed my chest nipping my nipples "We need to move this to the bedroom baby I need to take you right now or I'm going to have a bad case of blue balls. You're in heat and fertile and I need a condom," he growled.

We got up holding hands we rushed to the bedroom I laid down and sat beside me opening the draw of the night stand. "Fuck," he cursed.

"Whats wrong baby," I asked him.

"We are out of condoms," he groaned.

"Fine you I'll get you off without my pussy," I grabbed the lubing up my cleavage I pulled him from his sweat pants he was fully engorged I got on my knees in front of him placing him between my breasts I stroked him with my chest.

"You're to good to me baby," he groaned.

A few minutes of that had him looking relaxed but I wasn't I wanted to get off.

"Skye," he moaned out a warning and he came all over my chest.

I laughed "Well you didn't get it in my hair this time," I said getting up and going into the bedroom I cleaned it off me before going back in.

Derek was laying on the bed back in his sweat pants still engorged "It doesn't feel as unpleasant as it was," he said looking at me.

"I'm here to please baby," he said.

"Come here Skye let me help you out," he said.

I walked over to the bed stretching out beside him he kissed down my body slowly building anticipation until finally his was in between my legs getting me off. I grinned against him mouth growling and shifting I wasn't easy to satiate either he had to make me cum twice before I shifted back panting.

When my energy came back I lubed up my hands and I gripped him in my hands up and down I work him running my thumb over his tip his hips raised.

"Tease," he growled passionately.

"Skye," Scott yelled bursting through my bedroom door.

Derek turned red "Get the fuck out," he roared.

Scott turned red whipping around " I... just...I'm sorry," he fumbled with his words.

Stiles came in stopping and staring at me his eyes glued on my body.

Derek whipped the blankets over us. "Stiles if you don't stop lusting over my mate I'll rip your throat out with my teeth," Derek snapped.

The guys got out of the room shutting the door Derek was angry his erection was going down and he gripped me tight. "Easy baby I still bruise," I said.

"Those shits," he growled.

"Hey lets hear what is so important then I'll give you an oral exam," I said licking his neck then biting it.

 **Derek's point of view**

I wanted to kill the shits for interrupting me and Skye even now I wanted my woman her skin was hot she smelled like me.

"What the hell do you mean your dad arrested him," Skye growled going into the bedroom she came hopping out pulling on pants in a hurry.

Stiles phone went off he picked up "Okay we are going right now," he said hanging up.

I heard what she said Skye was to busy bitching to to listen she stopped looking at me "What's wrong," she asked.

"There is a hunter posing as deputy," said Stiles.

"There is a hunter going after my boy," she growled.

"Skye baby take it easy," I tried to calm her.

Skye roared it was loud and deep and she was pissed off when she was done she took a deep breath "We are going to get my boy right now and I'm going to claw this hunters face off! Does anyone have a problem with that," she growled.

"No," said Scott and Stiles.

"Good baby, get moving," she growled.

"You're staying here baby," I said.

"The hell I am," she growled.

"You are," I said.

"This is bullshit I am just as strong as you I've gotten through my first moon," she snapped.

"You're not going you don't have control Skye look at yourself baby you've shifted," I said.

Skye looked at the blood on her hands her blood from her claws digging in to her hands "What have you done to me."

"Baby, relax this is the moon and Isaac all of us," I said.

"Get out and don't come back you made me a monster I can't even go outside without being in danger. I don't want to see you again," she growled and she meant it.

I stepped forward but she stepped back going into her room slamming the door my night only got worse a hunter tried to kill Isaac. I went home to her but she had locked all the ways in shutting me out I could hear her crying. I wanted to comfort her my mate but she didn't want me around in fact I felt it she resented me. So I found a place it was dirty nothing like her place I slept on an old mattress in a cold damp abandon subway cart repair station. Isaac stayed with me Skye wouldn't answer my calls or texts I was aggravated and mean being without my mate was taking its toll.

 **Skye's point of view**

I went to the school to pick up Scott Aunt Mel had to work so we moved Sunday night dinner to Friday and was taking him out for dinner bonding time with my little cousin that knew what I was going through. I saw him and Stiles rush out the door starring at a blonde that I noticed it was Erica and she was getting in the car with Derek.

"You can't keep doing this Derek," Scott yelled.

"I can if they want it," Derek said.

I leaned into Derek's window I reached in taking off his sunglasses "You look better without them and it makes it easier too.." I slammed his face off the steering wheel. "Blacken your lying hazel eyes," I growled backing away from the car.

Derek growled getting out of the car standing close looking down at me his eyes glowing red then he through his hands up getting back in his car and he peeled out of the parking lot.

Stiles hugged me "I missed you and your bitchiness," he stated.

"I have some last minute work to do guys take my card, I said giving it to them. "I have to go," I said going back to my car. I sat in my driver seat I freaked out hitting my steering wheel and then I called his cell just to hear his voice.

(This is Peter leave a message)

"I just needed to hear your voice I don't know why maybe I miss you. I miss you Peter god I miss you and him that stupid jerk," I said then I hung up.

A day went by I heard from Scott telling me Derek had attacked him. I went to the school that afternoon walking into the office.

"Can I help you Miss," a woman asked me.

I looked at her she had a short pixie cut that was bright red I smiled "I'm looking for my little cousin Scott and his friend Stiles I brought them some snacks," I said.

"Miss. Delgado," she said it with distaste.

I smelled the air she smelled like Mr. Argent "I'm sorry have we met," I asked.

"No but you know my daughter Allison, Scott and Stiles are in Chemistry," she said writing the room number on a sticky note. I left the office searching for the classroom I ran into this guy coming out of the bathroom and I fell back on my ass.

"Damn it," I growled looking at my broken heel. "Those were 500 hundred dollar shoes," I said taking off my shoes standing up without help.

"Maybe you should watch where your going," he snapped.

I looked at him "Arrogant and sure of yourself you must be Jackson," I said.

Now he looked at me "You've heard of me have you," he asked trying to be smooth he looked at my shoes. " I can get you a new pair are you a new student here," he asked leaning in close to me.

I smiled at him "No I'm Scott's cousin Skye," I flashed my red eyes "The other Alpha in town."

Jackson took a step back from "I'm sorry I'll watch where I'm going from now on," he said leaving.

I got to the classroom waving at Scott to come out when he did his teacher followed "Miss go back to your class," he said.

"Mr. Harris this is my older cousin," said Scott.

"You're the one who told Kate how to make the Hale fire look like an accident you helped her kill my boyfriends family," I said glaring at him.

I gave Scott his snacks then left for work, after a long day of buying I got home going inside I smelled him before I saw him on the couch he was alone but he smelled of her.

"I don't want to hear it just leave go off and have fun with your beta," I growled.

"You're moody not sleeping snappy like your hormonal it's being away from me I feel it too baby," he said.

"You smell like her get out of my loft get away from me. There are plenty of other men out there besides you Derek," I growled.

"You don't mean that you love me like I love you baby," he said.

I set my stuff down "I don't its the connection from the bit go home to your blonde beta and tuck her in for the night and don't ever go after my cousin again," I said.

He stood up walking over to me leaning in he smelled me his noise brushed my skin I shivered then he pressing a piece of paper in my hand "This is where I am, come back to me when your ready Skye we need each other," he said then he was gone.

I collapsed crying on the floor I wanted him but I was angry and hurt I felt so many emotions at once I felt over loaded.

(This is Peter leave me a message)

"Why didn't you stay with me the police were so close Uncle John was going to find her you didn't need to go after Allison. You promised me you'd come home and you didn't now I'm alone," I cried in the phone.

I went to the closet pulling out a plastic bag it was Peter's blue button up I smelled it musk and spice the blood smear still there I put it on and I went to bed crying myself to sleep. I was grieving for him it took weeks but I was finally getting to feel the lose.

I got phone call the next morning from Uncle John he told me to meet him at a hotel he found Marcus and wanted me to be there when they got him. The drive wasn't long when I got there he and a deputy was waiting for me. I smelled it then something putrid and rotten when they kicked in the door the smell amplified Uncle John covered his and the deputy stepped back puking to the side. I walked passed them the room was covered in blood and in the bathroom on the floor was Marcus his eyes glazed over body shredded. Tears slide down my face tears of joy a weight was lifted off me Uncle John pulled me out of the room. Another victim of the mountion lion I was shaking Peter did that for me it killed him for what he did to me.

I smelled them I don't know how they knew but they did looking up they were there Scott and Stiles I smiled and my knees gave out I hit the pavement and my boys we by my side.

"I didn't do it Scott I swear Peter...he...killed him...Scotty...I didn't," I cried.

"Shh...I know," he said.

Stiles rubbed my back in circles "Lets take you home," he said.

 **Scott's point of view**

Stiles helped me put her in bed she feel asleep hugging my side in the jeep and I carried her in putting her on her bed Stiles tucked her in. I smelled it metal old stale blood searching I found a shirt that smelled like Peter and Marcus's blood.

"That night he had us over here he killed Marcus because of what he did to her he killed him and then he came home to her. We killed him and he was protecting her he loved her everything he was doing wasn't about him anymore it became about her," I said smelling the vanilla scent on the shirt.

"Scott you can't believe that Peter was a lunatic," Stiles told me.

"No its here on the shirt it was in her apartment the way he was around her. Derek he's not like that with her he had Erica in his car she was all over him. Even the night he attack Allison I smelled Skye on him always," I said.

Stiles grabbed my shoulder shaking me "Snap out of it okay maybe he did love her but he was going to turn her and he would have made her just like him a monster," he said.

"Skye could have stopped him so we didn't have to kill him," I said.

"Dude! Derek killed him not you not me hell not even Jackson," he yelled. "Now we are going to Lydia's birthday party and we are going to have a good time."

I shook my head "I'm sorry its the moon let me say good bye to Skye," I watched Stiles jaw drop.

I turned around and Skye was in a black tube top white low cut skinny jeans and black opened toed heels. "I was invited to that party too and I need a night out to get drunk and just relax," she said.

"Marry me," Stiles blurted out.

Skye laughed "Lets go you two," she said walking out the door.

I followed her out "Skye we can't get drunk," I said.

"Just another reason to punch Derek in the balls," she snapped.

 **Lydia's point of view**

"Hello gorgeous," I turned and saw Skye walking towards me.

"Skye," I gave her a hug and Peter was right there he touched her hair

"You know she smells like honey almonds that's her scent sweet bring me back Lydia or she will die without me. I know you like her Lydia," he said.

"Hey! Why are you shaking honey," Skye asked me.

"Careful keep your heart steady or she will know your lying," Peter told me

"Jackson's here I didn't think he'd come," I said.

Skye moved my hair out of my face "You leave that jerk to me honey I lure him in then crush him just for you," she promised.

"That's my Skye speeding up hearts before she rips them out," Peter laughed.

Peter watched her as she walked up to the DJ and the music shifted to something more Latin like she pulled on Danny and his boyfriend dancing in between them laughing. They gave her punch laughing with her.

Skye stumbled walking away from them going to the punch bowl she was drinking like a fish she shook her head. Peter was behind her his hands wrapped around her waist and she leaned into him but it wasn't him it was Gage a senior from last year.

Peter was in front of her his arms folded over his chest "She isn't happy she has lost her light," he said.

I don't know why but I walked up to Gage glaring at him he pulled away from Skye an Danny and his boyfriend came over to us. "Is she okay," he asked me.

"Skye," I said her name.

Skye looked at me "I saw felt him I saw him in the punch," she said.

"Why don't you go with Danny he'll get you some water," I said.

Danny took her and they went inside and Peter looked at me "Are you ready," he asked.

I shook my head yes and he smiled at me "Good," he said.

 **Skye's point of view**

"We are walking you home it's not far," said Danny.

I smiled feeling so drunk "If you two weren't gay I'd take you home to cuddle," I said kissing his cheek then his boyfriends. "I forgot your name," I giggled.

"It's Tyler," he said.

I started walked with my arms in theirs "God you two smell like sex and Armani just head home I'm almost home. Go fool around have fun be young and be safe," I said sending them on there way.

Walking up to my loft I punched in the code and I walked through my living-room stripping off my heels then my pants I didn't wear panties so my top came off next. I climbed in my bed welcoming the cool cotton sheets my face met the pillow and I sighed. "I miss you Peter," I said.

The other side of the bed sank down "I know baby," he said.

I felt the tears trail down my face then I felt his warm lips and I welcomed it his tasted his warmth his hand trailed down my side pulling me closer. Passion filled the room soft thrusts we made love slowly passionately and long. I curled into his side at the end know in the morning I wake to and empty bed and this would be another dream of him.

In the morning I woke to an empty bed and a pit in my stomach I laid back down crying and a hand smoothed my hair "Don't my Skye I came back for you," he said.

I looked into those blue eyes and I cried harder touching his face "How are you back," I asked.

"I promised I'd come home didn't I," he said.

It hit me then "Oh my god what did we do? I'm Derek's Alpha Mate he's going to kill you. Peter you have to go now he's coming I can smell him," I said it to late the front door bursts open and out the window Peter went.

"Peter I know your here I can smell you Scott told me Lydia drugged everyone at the party! I'm going to fucking kill you again," he roared.

We he came in the bedroom he looked at me inhaling deep I pulled the sheets up tight against me "I thought he was a dream," I whispered.

Derek snorted "Go shower you smell like him I can't stand it," he growled.

"Derek please," I didn't know what to say.

He left the room slamming my bedroom door behind him and I felt my heart sink into my chest I got up and took a shower putting on blue leggings and a large over sized sweater that was black. I came out and he was sitting on my couch.

"Do you love him," he asked me.

"Yes," I said looking at the floor.

"Do you love me," he asked me.

"You know the answer to that," I said.

"I need to hear it from you," he said.

I sniffled "Yes I love you Derek you saved me," I said.

"Then why your my mate," he asked me.

I shook my "I don't know he was here when Marcus did what he did he took care of me and he made me feel like I wasn't worthless," I said.

He stood up and was in front of me his arms clamped down on mine just under my shoulder and he shook me. "I've never made you feel that way he could have killed you and taken your status. Peter doesn't care about anyone but himself don't you get that he's a liar its what he is good at," he screamed at me.

I cringed for the first time I cringed away from Derek I closed my eyes waiting for him to strike me. I heard the thud of his knees hitting the ground his face in stomach his arms snaked around my waist. "I would never hurt you ever your mine I look at you and I see you carrying my pups and tending the pack. I can see Hale House rebuilt with all of us living in it," he said.

I started sobbing "I'm so sorry Derek I never meant for any of this to happen," I cried.

He pulled away getting up "I have to go Skye I can't see that right now all I see is his hands all over you his pups growing in," he said before storming out.

I dropped to the ground crying uncontrollably I was in the fetal position when Aunt Mel showed up she held me in her arms.

"It's okay baby you cry okay let it out," she cooed smoothing my hair.

"He smelled so different," I cried about Derek but she thought I was crying over Marcus.

"Shh...baby I know," she kissed my forehead.


End file.
